forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacajawea Historical Questline
|image = Sacajawea banner.png |subtitle = 'May 24, 2018 - May 29, 2018' }} Introduction Sacajawea is known for her help in exploring North America with the Lewis and Clark expedition. Sacajawea officially died of fever, but some native american oral traditions say she returned to her tribe and lived a long life. ' The ' is a historical questline that will run from May 24, 2018 to May 29, 2018. This time, as you can see, we will tell you the story of Sacajawea, an Agai-Dika Shoshone woman, born in 1788 in an area today known as Idaho. If the player manages to complete all the quests in time, they will receive a Portrait of Sacajawea and a new residential building in the Baroque Garden style, the Menagerie, which provides population, coins and when motivated 10 goods. The building also has a secondary effect, i.e. the player will be able to spot Sacajawea wandering around the city, with some friendly animals by her side! Rewards Note: 1'' ''The amount of medals is boosted by Château Frontenac; the base amount is that of a large medal package. Questline Every solved quest grants the player with a random reward. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and no quests are abortable. The quests will be presented without any time delay. Quest 1: *''Sacajawea:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Gather some goods" Reward: Random Reward Quest 2: *''Sacajawea:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Defeat 30 units OR Acquire 1 sector without fighting" Reward: Random Reward Quest 3: *''Sacajawea:'' "Pay some Coins" and "Finish 15 productions in buildings from your age or the previous" Reward: Random Reward Quest 4: *''Sacajawea:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Negotiate 8 encounters in Guild Expedition OR Scout 1 province" Reward: Random Reward Quest 5: *''Sacajawea:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Build 2 Cultural buildings from your age or the previous" Reward: Random Reward Quest 6: *''Sacajawea:'' "Buy 5 Forge Points" and "In a production building, finsh 4-hour production 20 times" Reward: Random Reward Quest 7: *''Sacajawea:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Recruit 3 units from your age or 4 from the previous" Reward: Random Reward Quest 8: *''Sacajawea:'' "Pay some supplies" and "Make people enthusiastic" Reward: Random Reward Quest 9: *''Sacajawea:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Motivate or polish 35 buildings of players OR Infiltrate 2 sectors" Reward: Random Reward Quest 10: *''Sacajawea:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Acquire 2 sectors OR Donate 200 goods to the treasury" Reward: Random Reward Quest 11: *''Sacajawea:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Gather some supplies" Reward: Random Reward Quest 12: *''Sacajawea:'' "Pay some coins" and "In a production building, finsh 8-hour production 10 times" Reward: Random Reward Quest 13: *''Sacajawea:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Collect some Tavern Silver OR Gather some goods" Reward: Random Reward Quest 14: *''Sacajawea:'' "Spend some Forge Points" and "Win 3 battles without losing OR Activate 2 boosts in the Friends Tavern" Reward: Random Reward and Portrait of Sacajawea New Buildings Other Events de:Sacajawea-Event 2018 Category:Events Category:Historical Questlines